


Growing Up Gold

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Other, sister relationship (not shipping)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember Yang, you are my yellow beauty that burns even brighter than the golden sun in Summer."<br/>Those were the last words that Summer said to Yang before she left for her mission from which she would never return.  Yang continues to grow up, staying strong and burning bright for her Supermom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monty Oum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monty+Oum).



Summer stood at the kitchen table, packing her satchel. On the table, laid a data pad, a message streaming across it. She was going on another mission. It had been so sudden. Placing the last of the supplies in the bag, she secured her weapon to her side. A creak of the floorboards brought her attention to behind her. She turned, a short yellow pigtail peeking out from behind the doorframe.

“Yang…?”

A young Yang shyly crept out. Her gaze was set on the floor, her chin buried in the small orange scarf around her neck. She held her hands up close to her chest, taking tiny steps into the room.

Summer kneeled down in front of her. “Is something wrong?” Yang shook her head, still looking at the floor. “You don’t have to hide it from me, Yang. It’s alright.” She said, softly petting Yang’s head. She stayed silent for a few moments, before lifting her head, looking at her mom.

“How long will you be gone?” The worry in her violet eyes reflected in Summer’s silver ones.

“I won’t be gone long. Don’t worry. I’ve gone on missions before. It’s just another one.”

“But, I heard you, Uncle Qrow, and Dad talking about it yesterday. Dad and Uncle Qrow sounded upset…….Is it going to be dangerous?” Yang stepped closer to Summer. “You’re gonna be okay, right?” Her voice cracked, as small tears pricked her eyes.

“Oh Yang…..” Summer gently pulled her into a hug. “Of course I will be. This just came up a little suddenly and your dad and Qrow just worry.” She continued to hold Yang in a hug, the evening sunlight streaming through the windows on them. “The job as a huntress isn’t always easy. There are some hard and dangerous jobs that I have to do, but I’ll always make it back home. I have to come home to my family; you, Ruby, your father…..Sometimes I’ll be away longer than I thought, but i’ll still get back here.”

Yang pulled away, looking at Summer again. “Promise?” She held out her pinky. Summer smiled softly, extending out her own pinky. Summer linked her pinky with Yang’s.

“Promise. And I need you to promise me something.”

“What?”

“I want you to promise me you’ll look after your sister, always. You’re her big sister and she’ll look up to you.” She paused, like she was thinking what to say. “It’s a big world out there. It’s beautiful and wondrous, but also scary. You’re a tough girl, Yang. Which is why I can count on you to be the best sister she’ll ever have. So, will you promise me that?”

Yang smiled, “I promise.” They shook their pinkies together, smiling in the sunlight.

“Remember Yang, you are my yellow beauty that burns even brighter than the golden sun in summer.”

Yang giggled, “You said summer on purpose didn’t you? Cause that’s your name!”

They both laughed together in the kitchen.

The warm, sweet laugh of Summer Rose that she would never hear again....


	2. Have to be Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take care of her, Yang.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's really short. Need to plan for more chapters (and balance my story writing).

It had only been a few days. Taiyang hadn't left his room since the huntsman left. Yang clearly remembered it; her father in tears as he staggered past her to him and her mom’s room. She attempted to reach out to him as he passed, but pulled back in concern.

“Dad?” She squeaked. Tears were now starting to fall slowly down her cheeks as he continued down the hall to his room. Why wouldn't he say anything to her? Summer had to come back. She promised she would.  Ruby, hearing her sister, peeked out of their room. She slowly walked up to Yang, her hood up.

“Yang, what's wrong with Daddy? Why is he crying? Why are **_you_ ** crying?”

Yang looked down at Ruby. There was no way she could tell her Summer wasn't coming home, but she couldn't lie to her either.  Summer’s words echoed through her mind.

_“Take care of her Yang.”_

Yang quickly wiped her eyes. “I'm not crying, Rubes.”

Ruby frowned up at her. She didn't believe her, but stayed silent. Finally, she asked, “Where’s Mommy? Wasn't she supposed to come home yet? Is that why Daddy’s sad?” Ruby had begun to cry now.

_Take care of her……_

“C’mon Ruby,” Yang gently took her hand leading her to their room. She couldn’t cry. Not in front of Ruby. She’s her big sister. She has to be strong for Ruby. She promised Summer.


	3. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks, and no word from Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels, readers.

Yang sat with Ruby outside playing the yard. Yang constantly watched the horizon. Summer had left more than 2 weeks go and wasn’t back yet. There hadn’t even been any word from her.

“C’mon Yang, catch me if you can!” Ruby squeed at her sister.

“You know I can!” Yang teased.

“Not this time! I’m getting faster, and you aren’t gonna be able to catch me now!”

Yang crouched slightly, ready to chase. “Here I come, Ruby! No headstarts either!” They both were about to take off when a person came walking up from the distance.  They were wearing a cape.

Ruby’s face lit up. “Mommy!” She took off toward them. Yang followed after her, smiling. But, as they got closer, Yang noticed they didn’t look like Summer. Yang took Ruby by the shoulder stopping her. “Ruby, wait.”

The person stopped and looked down at them. Yang stood firmly behind Ruby, watching them. “Dad! Someone’s here!” Yang yelled.

Taiyang came out the house, upon hearing her. “Girls, is everything okay?” He saw the person in front of them. “Can I help you?”

Yang took Ruby by the hand, leading her back to the house. The stranger, took off their hood, walking up to Taiyang. “Is this the home of Taiyang Xiao Long?”

“Ruby, Yang, go inside. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Their dad said.  Yang reluctantly obeyed. She had a bad feeling about the strange man. They didn’t get visitors like him often. Why was he here? Quickly, she put Ruby in their room, and tiptoed back into the kitchen hallway. She peeked out from behind the doorframe, listening to her dad talk to the stranger.

“Mr. Xiao Long, I’m a huntsman from Vale. I was supposed to come and deliver…...news to you…” he trailed off.

Taiyang suddenly became very anxious, “Is it about Summer? Have you heard from her?”

Yang could feel her heart pounding. Did this man know why Summer hadn’t come home yet?

The man exhaled deeply, refusing to look her dad in eye. “I’m very sorry to tell you this, but…...Summer Rose perished in her last mission. No one’s been able to contact her, and there’s no trace of her where her mission was assigned.”

“T-that can’t be true…….No…….She still has to be on her mission. It’s only been 2 weeks. You can’t just say she’s gone like that because you haven’t heard from her.” His voice quavered.

“I’m sorry,but we went to where her last location was and found this.” He reached into his bag and handed Taiyang something. Peeking out further, Yang could see……...a torn piece of white and red fabric. She felt her heart stop. It might have. Her eyes widened in shock seeing it.

Her dad spoke, furiously clutching the fabric in his fist. “No! That’s not enough evidence!”

“Where we found it…..wasn’t pleasant…...on the cliff…..it looked like there was a huge struggle…...we found some…..” Yang had stopped listening this point. Was Summer not coming back? Wasn’t she supposed to come home from her job? She flinched as a glass shattered on the floor. She looked up, her dad backed up against the table, gripping it with his other hand.

The man spoke gently, almost in a whisper. “I’m very sorry……” As he left the house, Yang sheepishly took a step out from her hiding place. The entire house was silent, except for the deep cries of her father. She could see tears streaming down his face as he still stood against the table; the fabric clutched in his fist, pressed up against his face.

“Daddy…..” She shakily spoke, “Where’s Mom? Isn’t she coming back?” He didn’t answer. The evening sun shone through the window on them as Yang waited for an answer. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn't give the Huntsman a name. I didn't want to bother with it. And it also made more sense to make him a complete stranger since it's mainly told from kid Yang's view.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, none of my other stories have been updated. Been really busy with school and still proofreading the updates. But, one day, I thought of a scene with Summer and a young Yang before she went on her mission, and I had to write it down. The chapters will probably be short; different parts of Yang's life after Summer's death. Will go all the way to Yang applying for Beacon.


End file.
